The Porter Neuroscience Center (PRNC II) is complete and occupation was achieved in FY2014. The facility houses NIH intramural neurosciences programs of several NIH institutes, including NIMH, NINDS, NICHD, NEI, NIDCR, NIDCD, NIA, NCCAM and NIBIB. Composed of five floors (basement, ground, 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors with interstitial levels), PNRC II consists of 370,000 gross square feet. The building features several energy-efficient and sustainable design elements, including photovoltaic roof panels and geothermal (groundwater) source heat pumps. NIMH has approximately 19,500 square feet of new space, representing a new era in neuroscience research for the NIMH Division of Intramural Research Program (DIRP). NIMH DIRP laboratories occupying the Porter Neuroscience Center include: Genetic Epidemiology Branch, Section on Developmental Genetic Epidemiology; Clinical and Translational Neuroscience Branch, Unit on Neural Circuits & Adaptive Behaviors; Animal Behavioral Rooms for multiple investigators; Reserved Recruit Space for up to four new investigators.